brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c69s01
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 68 Chapter 69 of 75 Celebrated Renewal chapter 70 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Time continued to move forwards, as it always did, no matter what joys or sorrows pervaded life: Scrivener marked essays, stories, and compositions, then graded exams. But one of his greatest achievements from his experience teaching, he felt, was when a copy of a poetry magazine was mailed to him from Canterlot with a letter from Zampona, and he found she'd published one of the poems she'd written for his class, and she had dedicated it to him. It strengthened Scrivener's resolve, proved that sometimes good efforts were indeed rewarded, and it was a moment of warmth in his life. But that joy was nothing compared to when, after a winter that was long, and deep, but filled with happiness, celebration, and where Scrivener got to watch as Antares Mīrus continued to grow and make him proud every day, Pinkamena gave birth to her child. Aphrodisia Celeste Pie: Sleipnir had named the little filly, looking at her with warmth and love and adoration in his eyes as he'd sprinkled water over her and given her the blessings of Asgard and nature. They had all been there, and it had been an almost solemn ceremony despite the joy of the filly coming into the world... a filly who already looked quite similar to Pinkamena, and already possessed a large, sharp set of teeth. Aphrodisia, like her mother, was a demon, and if anything proved this it was how fast she grew: in no time at all, she was bounding around on her hooves, looking much like an earth pony except for her fanged grin and her cloven hooves. But Sleipnir adored her, loved her dearly, and was an incredible father... even if, when his daughter wasn't around, he continued to be the same old pretty-chasing stallion he had always been, although Pinkamena seemed relieved, if anything, that her husband still hadn't changed. For the last stage of her pregnancy and the first few months afterwards, Pinkamena was unable to hide her true shape: she was stuck in full demonic glory. She also suffered much worse pangs of Gluttony, feeding hungrily whenever she had the chance. But as she devoted herself to her child, taking care of Aphrodisia, visibly cherishing the filly that looked up at her with smiles and acted calm and warm and quiet in her presence, her pangs visibly subsided, and eventually Pinkamena was able to once more hide her shape... although Pinkie Pie and others had told her softly that she didn't have to pretend to be anyone but who she was, and for maybe the first time, Pinkamena had started to believe them. Despite being six years older than her, Avalon and Antares both accepted Aphrodisia readily into the group, and Rustproof was delighted to have a new playmate, even if Aphrodisia could be more than a little rough. But Rustproof was tough, and only smiled, while Avalon admired that there was finally another filly almost as tough as she was around. They were all different ages, they were all very different ponies, from very different backgrounds: a demon, an adopted earth pony, a Pegasus, a unicorn with leather wings and his mother's enormous legacy. But they were all friends, too, and in a way, family. They had their quarrels and arguments, but they were also all together, and as time continued to roll forwards, even as the adults discussed their plans and the world around them changed, they only grew closer, only locked tighter together, not afraid of what was to come, following in the hoof-steps and the guidance of their parents and idols who maintained honor and friendship and understanding above all else. And none of them knew how lucky they were, even in spite of the pains and suffering and darkness that lingered through their lives, to always be able to rely on one another... and to always have family to fall back on. Category:Transcript Category:Story